Between Dreams and Nightmares 2: Strike of the KSB
by Yorobot
Summary: Bowser got a new plan and it involves his three selves. The newmade monster, KSB, is officially too powerul for anyone. Will the Mario crew win or will they die to that monsters terrible powers? I want reviews!I love feedback!
1. The Sequel

**_Between Dreams and Nightmares 2: The Fusionifier_**

**Chapter 1: The Sequel**

Disclaimer: I don`t own nor the Mario series, nor any other series appearing in this fanfic. I don`t own the characters. I own nothing of that. If I did, the two BDANs would have become official games…

"So, here it is: the sequel to Between Dreams and Nightmares", the player said to his friend. "The other one was pretty lame, but if it had more play time it would be better. Let`s see if this one is better."

"Look at this! You can play 2 players now!" his friend said.

"Then, why don`t we rent it? We would get no bad surprises after all…"

"And this time, it better be good. I hate when Nintendo makes bad games."

***

Once at their home, the player popped the Wii disk inside the console and began playing. Their small living room didn`t really permit them to move much. It began very well. Just like BDAN1 (short for Between Dreams and Nightmares 1), everything that happen in the game will be described here.

The first sequence seen after the title screen was an old video of Donkey Kong, throwing barrels at 2D Mario and Luigi, each trying to save Pauline from the big ape… Then it became 3D. Mario was slamming barrels with his hammer while Luigi was getting to the top, saving Pauline.

"Yeah, of course, it`s been an extremely long time all this", Peach said, stopping the video. "I shall now announce the fusion between the Mushroom Kingdom and Donkey Kong Island!"

Everyone acclaimed. They were all there: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, Toad, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Prof E. Gadd, Toadsworth, dozens of unnamed Yoshis and Toads. Nothing could trouble this so perfect day. Or so they thought…

Sorry, this chapter was short, but I meant to. Next ones will last about a Word page.


	2. Vacation on Donkey Kong Island

Chapter 2: Vacation on Donkey Kong`s Island

Disclaimer: I don`t own nor the Mario series, nor any other series appearing in this fanfic. I don`t own the characters. I own nothing of that. If I did, the two BDANs would have become official games…

"I`m so happy about this fusion, Donkey Kong!" Mario said.

"Yeah, at first I was your pet ape, and I kidnapped Pauline. You`ve beaten me and we went separate ways."

"And now, look at each of us!" Luigi said. "We are the defenders of the Mushroom Kingdom, and you are the defender of your island!"

Everyone was resting at Donkey Kong`s tree house, which was built way bigger for the party. Toadsworth was exchanging elderly advice with Cranky Kong. Princess Peach was complimenting Candy Kong. And, of course, Diddy and Toad were playing together. Yoshi and Rambi were racing around the tree house. Until BOOM!

BOOM again! The tree house began shaking. Donkey Kong looked by the window. King K. Rool, with a kind of bazooka on him, had released the Kremlings and they were invading the jungle.

"Leave it to me", Donkey Kong said.

"Of course, I want to see how well you grew up." The brothers sat on the chairs and watched the fight. Donkey Kong took a barrel and threw it at a line of enemies who were getting in his way. He then decided to throw another one, before jumping on it. He rolled on the barrel while decimating another group of reptiles. He quickly reached King K. Rool. As soon as the fight began, Rool threw his crown at Donkey Kong, who avoided it and jumped on his head.

"Owww! This time, you got no chance to beat me!"

The crown reappeared on K. Rool`s head.

Donkey Kong took another barrel and threw it to King K. Rool. The crocodile`s crown flew off his head and disappeared in the jungle.

"And now, you are defenseless, K. Rool!"

King K. Rool took the bazooka and shot the barrel Donkey Kong was about to take.

"Not so defenseless after all!" K. Rool said, with anger in the eyes.

K. Rool was about to shoot when Donkey Kong climbed a tree and took many coconuts. He threw them one by one at K. Rool, who destroyed some of them. One coconut landed on his foot. Holding his foot with his left hand, the reptile was about to shoot when the last coconut blocked the cannon of the bazooka. K. Rool didn`t notice that.

"If I were you, I wouldn`t shoot!" Donkey Kong said.

"Hah, I won`t fall in this trap…" the crocodile said before shooting.

BOOM! The bazooka exploded in King K. Rool`s hands. Severely injured, K. Rool ran away.

The Mario gang was really impressed by what Donkey Kong just did.

"We are each heroes now. So we can put the past behind us."

"Why don`t you come at Princess Peach`s castle someday?" Luigi suggested to the Kongs.

"Okay then! We will go there together tomorrow," Funky Kong said to everyone.

To be continued…


	3. Bowsers New Weapon

Disclaimer: I don`t own nor the Mario series, nor any other series appearing in this fanfic. I don`t own the characters. I own nothing of that. If I did, the two BDANs would have become official games…

Chapter 3: Bowser`s New Weapon

Disclaimer: I don`t own nor the Mario series, nor any other series appearing in this fanfic. I don`t own the characters. I own nothing of that. If I did, the two BDANs would have become official games…

The next scene is in Bowser`s Castle. Kamek was teaching the apprentice Magikoopas how to cast killer spells. However, the little joker near the wall decided to use it on one of his comrades.

"Shaggykoopa! Stop that now or I send you in detention!"

Kamek was about to cast the Cirsquatria spell (the one all Magikoopas use against Mario) when Bowser disturbed him.

"Kamek, come here now! I have to ask you a question."

Kamek left the class after casting a spell forbidding any movement from Shaggykoopa.

Kamek entered after Bowser in a dark room. Bowser lit the room and Kamek saw an immense machine with three pods.

"This, Kamek, will be extremely useful against Mario. It will give me the chance to get rid of him definitely, and guess how?"

"Uh, you will disintegrate him? Sorry, I don`t speak scientist. Explain me."

"This, Kamek, is a machine that can merge up to three different characters. I think I`ll use it against Mario, but I will need my three selves."

Kamek remembered that day when he tried to clone Bowser using his magic, then double the clone`s power by letting him grow to enormous proportions. That destructive monster was named Giga Bowser and kept in a jail because it was too powerful, even for Bowser`s army.

"You will release Giga Bowser???" Kamek understood. "But what is your third self?"

"My son, Bowser Jr., dear Kamek! Yes, my son, my Giga self and I will merge to create King Size Bowser."

"I thought you`d call it Family Size", Kamek said ironically.

Bowser slapped Kamek behind the head. "Never say that again. I will need you to go get Giga Bowser and stop him from moving. Then, we`ll bring him here and we will merge. Go finish your course and our plan may begin. I`ll tell you the second part once your class will be completed."

***

The Kong family arrived at Peach`s Castle right in time. They were welcomed by Toads shouting "welcome here", "hello", "glad you and Mario are no more enemies", that kind of thing.

They only appeared that they saw that humongous building made for them.

"How could you do that? It`s the exact replica of the building where I kidnapped Pauline!"

"Yes, I thought it would be a good thing to practice our old techniques, because you know, me too I have enemies", Mario said to his past-enemy. So, wanna go for some exercise?"

"Sure I do!" Donkey Kong`s little voice said. Little because he was already on top of the building, ready to throw barrels.

Mario and Luigi began climbing up the stairs, smashing barrels when they appeared. However, they got no time to climb because a rift opened. From it went out… a monstrous Bowser-like monster, at least three times bigger and scarier!

To be continued…


	4. The Portal

Disclaimer: I don`t own nor the Mario series, nor any other series appearing in this fanfic. I don`t own the characters. I own nothing of that. If I did, the two BDANs would have become official games…

Chapter 4: The Portal

King Size Bowser landed on top of the building, kicking Donkey Kong down the building. In a voice of three different tones at the same time, the monster said:

"From this building, I will rule over the Mushroom Kingdom first. Then I will take the Smash Bros Universe, which will send me to all other universes, and I will conquer them one after another! Bwahahaha!"

"That`s not extremely smart to tell your plan, Bowser!" Mario said. "Wait a little second until I get there and you`ll see how well your butts are gonna get kicked!"

The brothers began climbing the building even faster, and the rift was growing in size. King Size Bowser had absolutely to get rid of them before. So he took barrels from the everlasting reserve and threw them at great speed. They were going down too fast for the brothers, but happily they found hammers.

"Take this, Mario!" Luigi said while throwing a hammer to Mario.

The brothers then went upstairs, then upstairs again, and climbed up a last row of stairs and finally reached King Size Bowser. They slammed their hammers nonstop on the gigantic monster but it wasn`t even hurt. It all looked lost when King Size Bowser jumped and landed on the building, creating a scratch that grew greater and greater. It suddenly reached the sides of the building and continued until it reached the base of it. King Size Bowser then jumped in the portal before the destruction of the building.

Mario and Luigi were on each side of the crack. When the crack completely broke the building in half, each section fell down on its side. Mario jumped right before being severely injured from this fall. Luigi didn`t get this chance however; he was hanging to the side of the building when it fell, bringing him down and to his quasi-death. He was agonizing when Princess Peach arrived with a 1-Up Mushroom.

Luigi ate it with difficulty and took back his power. He then joined Mario and they were about to do whatever was needed to destroy that monster (or at least, reach the opening) when the rift opened again. This time went out… Master Hand.

To be continued...

Short chapter, I know, however I really, really wanted to make this a cliffhanger and I couldn`t by any other way. The story is already completely written. I`ll post one last chapter this week, then it will go to next week. I`ll thus leave the weeek on a cliffhanger.


	5. Some Explanation Needed

Disclaimer: I don`t own nor the Mario series, nor any other series appearing in this fanfic. I don`t own the characters. I own nothing of that. If I did, the two BDANs would have become official games…

Chapter 5: Some Explanation Needed

"Mario! Luigi1 I need your help!" said Master Hand, appearing out of the rift. "Something humongous just entered another universe!"

It should be known that Master Hand speaks by telepathy.

"What?" asked Mario and Luigi.

"Explain what you mean, Master Hand. As a Princess, I order you to obey."

"Fine, Princess. As you know, the world I govern is linked to all other universes where great heroes are. There is one linking to Hyrule, the world where Link lives. There`s then many other places from where all other people you`ve seen so far in the Smash Universe come from."

"Do you mean that King Size Bowser has entered the Smash Universe to enter in another world?"

"So THAT`S the name of that monster! I knew it looked like Bowser, but such a brainless beast couldn`t even talk."

"Last time it was talking", said Toadsworth.

"Well, the fusion was maybe incomplete yet and he still had his brain. For what I know, King Size Bowser, or the real Bowser before he turned into this, has programmed his machine to pass directly from his universe to another universe, WITHOUT having to travel by the Smash Universe. You still understand?"

Mario and Luigi just didn`t understand.

"This means that King Size Bowser has reached another universe…" said Prof E. Gadd.

"Well, it turns out that King Size Bowser has the goal to conquer all other universes – and with the power he now has, he can do it easily."

"We must go save the other universes!" said Toad. "How can we do that?"

"At first, you will need to open the rift again. I can do this easily" said Master Hand. "But you`ll need firepower against the monster now attacking Hyrule, and I can`t give you anything for that."

"A Mega Mushroom, would it be okay?" Mario asked.

"Um, Mario…" said Princess Peach. "We`ve spent the last Mega Mushroom available during the war between Wart and Bowser."

"Princess, you are wrong!" said Toadsworth. "There`s one left, it is kept at a well-hidden place."

"TOO LATE!" said a loud voice behind them. That was that crocodile, King K. Rool… again! And he got that Mega Mushroom! King K. Rool ate it and grew to enormous proportions.

"Let`s see what you can do against me this time, Donkeyhead!"

To be continued... next week!


	6. That King K Rules

Chapter 6: That King K. Rules

Disclaimer: I don`t own nor the Mario series, nor any other series appearing in this fanfic. I don`t own the characters. I own nothing of that. If I did, the two BDANs would have become official games…

"Now, you can do nothing against me!" said the now gigantic crocodile.

"He`s right," said Mario. "When I was using the Mega Mushroom, I was virtually indestructible, nothing could harm me. And still, I had no other protection. That guy`s got some kind of shield for sure…"

"In other words… we`re doomed?" said Princess Peach.

"Actually, we can still do something," said E. Gadd. "Remember that last adventure where you used a machine to fight against Bowser and Wart`s armies. You can still use it, am I right?"

"That can work, after all! We gotta try that!" said Luigi. "After all, we can`t do nothing or that guy`s gonna crush us."

Mario rapidly entered the Castle and Luigi followed him. Then Yoshi and Princess Peach followed the plumbers inside. They were then followed by Donkey Kong. King K. Rool, angry because all the characters ran inside the castle, began stomping the ground, creating a small earthquake. He even approached to lift the castle off ground, but he didn`t have time to do so because something passed through a window. That was Mario… on a broom? Apparently, Mario hadn`t given that flying broom back to Kamek the last time (see BDAN1). Mario began circling around the crocodile`s head, like a fly. King K. Rool flung his arms around, trying to smash the little thing with his enormous hands, but each time, Mario was avoiding the attack. All this was just a diversion, as the real attack arrived. Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad and Donkey Kong, all in the M.A.R.I.O. (the abbreviation of the machine), popped out of the castle, destroying a wall.

"The counterattack can begin now!" said Luigi, controlling the weapons of the machine. That was nothing more than a bee at K. Rool`s sight, but a bee stings! So King K. Rool forgot about the plumber on a broom and began smashing around the M.A.R.I.O. But Luigi was a great pilot; he had already piloted it (in BDAN 1). Luigi however had to be careful as Mario was there, flying around the monster`s head, and without any defense. But strangely, Mario was nowhere to see.

Mario had found a better ideas than just going around K. Rool`s head. While the crocodile was busy with the vessel and biting around, Mario entered the giant`s mouth. When the mouth closed, Mario ended up in total darkness. He reached for the uvula and dashed to it. He got a grip on it and didn`t release. His only plan was to make K. Rool spit back that Mega Mushroom.

Outside, King K. Rool suddenly felt weird. He was about to puke. And suddenly, he threw up. Mario was thrown away with the broom. The Mega Mushroom was also thrown out. And King K. Rool shrunk smaller, smaller, until he was back to his normal height. Mario, covered of green substance, landed on his feet right behind Rool and kicked him really hard.

"Leave this place, K. Rool. Or you`ll see what we can do when we are team-working!"

The M.A.R.I.O. landed near too. Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong and Toad went out of it.

"You did it, Mario! You won over that monster!" said Toad.

"Yes, but where are Toadsworth, the Kongs, and E. Gadd? I see them nowhere!"

"I think they hid inside the castle…" said Luigi.

"And… where did Master Hand go?"

To be continued…


	7. Master Hands Plan

Chapter 7: Master Hand`s plan

Disclaimer: I don`t own nor the Mario series, nor any other series appearing in this fanfic. I don`t own the characters. I own nothing of that. If I did, the two BDANs would have become official games…

"Master Hand! Where are you?" asked Mario.

"I`m approaching with something I went to get in Bowser`s Castle!"

As it said, Master Hand was approaching at great speed, holding a strange, big machine.

"As you know very well, not only can I speak by thought, but I can also scan minds. I learned from KSB that he used some kind of machine to merge, because there seemed to have three minds: a young, playful one, the one which belongs to Bowser and the last one was a mind centered on killing and destroying everything in its path."

"So?" asked Prof Elvin Gadd. "Have they used this machine to merge?"

"I fear so", thought-spoke Master Hand. "I also fear that the killer mind has overwhelmed the two other ones and that he`s nothing more than a living weapon now. We got two choices."

"And which are they?" asked Mario."Choice number one", said Master Hand "is to travel to whichever universe he may now be in and battle the three Bowsers out to de-merge, or option two, we travel but destroy him, once and for all."

"I take option two!" said Princess Peach. "I`m really tired that this guy always kidnaps me! Well, he does so because he loves me, but that`s NOT THE POINT! He`s disgusting and brainless!"

"Princess, calm down…" said Toadsworth. "You, Mario, what do you think about that?"

"Even though Bowser is the evilest creature ever, he always finds a way to survive. Even his mind. When I threw it in lava, when he fell down a nearly-endless hole… he always got a way to survive, keeping all his evilness but also his feelings. I`m quite sure his not-so-evil mind is still somewhere in that killing-centered brain."

"Wow, nice speech, Mario," said Luigi. "It`s the first time you`re speaking for a bad guy…"

"I do so because he`s not that bad. As Princess said, he is in love with her (even though I also admit it`s disgusting), but he has helped us out of incredible situations. Remember when Peach`s voice had been stolen from Cackletta? Or when he fought Smithy with us?"

"Yeah, well he did so to protect the one he cherishes", said Toadsworth.

"Whatever," thought-spoke Master Hand. If he ever succeeds in capturing another universe, he`ll find a way to conquer another one, then another one… because remember: many heroes haven`t seen him yet, so they won`t know how to face it."

"We really should travel through that rift, but it`s impossible to do so because it`s high and the building has been destroyed. Think you can do it Master Hand?"

"Why, of course. However, you still need to beat him, and that`s why I brought this machine along. If you and Luigi merge, you will probably have enough power to defeat them." I can sense it… I see dead Moglins…"

"That`s from Link`s universe!" said Princess Peach. "We must go there. Mario and Luigi, stand on the pods of the machine. We`ll merge you so you`ll beat KSB."

Luigi and his brother each stepped on a pod. E. Gadd manipulated the buttons and, as thought, the brothers turned white and merged into only one. In the same, combined voice, the new-made hero said:

"Here comes… Malu, the ultimate plumber!"

"Master Hand", said Princess Peach, "now bring then through the rift and send them to, uh… whatever is called Link`s universe. Now, go!"


	8. Helping Hand

Chapter 8: Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I don`t own nor the Mario series, nor any other series appearing in this fanfic. I don`t own the characters. I own nothing of that. If I did, the two BDANs would have become official games…

Master Hand took Malu in its palm and reached the rift. Malu and the Hand then entered. They rapidly ended up in another world, far different than the one they were coming from. The only resemblance was this castle, nearly completely destroyed, and a well-known hero accompanied by a villain, who were fighting against King Size Bowser.

"We have to destroy that monster, or else he`ll destroy our world!"

"I have to destroy that monster, or else he`ll conquer it instead of me!"

"We have to destroy that monster, it`s breaking my castle apart! For the sake of Hyrule!"

"We sure are at the right place", said Malu in a voice combining the ones of Mario and Luigi. "Now, with the help of Link and Ganondorf, we have a chance to win."

"Link!" Zelda cried. "There`s that monster that appeared too! We`re getting invaded! I order you to get rid of it!"

"I`m not a monster!" said Malu. "I`m here to help you!"

As a proof, Malu ran to KSB, trying to attack it with fireballs, however KSB slammed his palms to his, turning the battle in a wrestle fight. KSB successfully kicked Malu`s parts, also sending it far away. Officially defenseless for a short period of time, Malu could do nothing. It was p to Link and his friends to save the day – or at least, weaken King Size Bowser until Malu could fight again. All of a sudden, Ganondorf turned into Gannon. The two immense monsters then fought against each other, but KSB was still too strong! With a simple claw attack, KSB sent Gannon flying away. The pig fell back on the ground, turning back into Ganondorf.

"That thing is too powerful, even for me," he said to Link. "Is the new hero okay?"

"I suppose his parts still hurt, but he`ll do with. He has no other choice after all. We must all help him."

Still weak, Malu stood back on his feet, and we could see a mix of anger and scaredness in his eyes. Then we saw something even stranger. From the highly-placed rift, Master Hand appeared in Link`s universe.

"Master Hand? What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"That monster, King Size Bowser, or KSB for short, is an extremely powerful creature. I can do nothing against it. But maybe you, Link, and Malu, if you unite, you have a tiny chance to destroy it. You have to try."

"We`ll try that, but I think we`ll need a helping hand!" Malu said.

"No problem. Malu, your friends are also coming here. They`re fixing the merging machine to the M.A.R.I.O. and they`ll enter the rift."

"Um… what`s the M.A.R.I.O.? And who are you, Malu? And what is the merging machine?" Link asked.

"Too long to explain. In the next Smash Competition, I`ll explain it to you in details abput te M.A.R.I.O." said Malu. "I am the fusion of Mario and Luigi, and we merged with the merging machine. We hoped to be powerful enough to defeat the monster, but we`re not."

They had no time to talk! KSB was tackling them! Ganondorf could prevent it from moving for a short time with a golden arrow; however it was too strong and broke free!

"Malu!" someone cried from high in the skies.

It was Princess Peach, shouting to them from the window of the M.A.R.I.O. "We got the machine, but we also agreed that we aren`t strong enough to fusion with you. You need to be with Master Hand! Is it OK, Master Hand?"

"I`ll do with that. You three, Link, Zelda and Ganondorf, try to stop the monster from moving. I`ll use the machine to fusion with Malu."

While Link was shooting golden arrows relentlessly to KSB, Ganondorf was attacking it in his Gannon form and Zelda, turned into Sheik, was whipping it with a chain. The M.A.R.I.O. landed, Master Hand took the machine and placed it on the ground, and placed itself on a pod. Malu placed himself on another pod.

"Ready?" E. Gadd asked. "1, 2, 3!" and he lowered the lever.

Less than a minute later, a Malu with an overgrown right hand was appearing in the central pod.

"Say hello to Master Malu!"

To be continued…


	9. The Battle for the Universes

Chapter 9: The Battle for the Universes

Disclaimer: I don`t own nor the Mario series, nor any other series appearing in this fanfic. I don`t own the characters. I own nothing of that. If I did, the two BDANs would have become official games…

Malu reappeared in the central pod, its right hand obviously way bigger than the other, being replaced by Master Hand. Just as if he wasn`t weird already: cap red on a side and green on the other with the symbol /\_, a mustache resembling Mario`s on the right ad Luigi`s on the left, the shirt being red on the left and green on the right, the overalls being totally normal, and a shoe clearer than the other. Apart from the now immense right hand, everything was normal.

"Master Malu is in the place!"

As soon as it appeared in the central pod, the fusion ran off to KSB, attacking him with lasers coming out of Master Hand`s fingers. Apparently, KSN was impervious to these… however, it slowed him down. Master Malu then tried something else. He created two energy balls in his left hand, one of fire and the other of electricity and merged them to make a great ball of power. He then slowly approached while KSB was slowed down, and attacked it with the ball, causing great damage to its body.

Malu was about to strike again, however it proved to be too strong! Master Malu tried to wrestle with the monster, as he tried before, even lifting it up in the air and throwing it away.

The team on Malu`s side was clearly clueless on what to do to help their friend.

"I think we can… no, stupid idea." Toadsworth said.

"Go ahead, Toadsworth, give your idea", Princess Peach said. "We can`t be more in trouble anyway."

"I was thinking about the M.A.R.I.O., if we use it against King Size Bowser we can win. If we focus on the monster we have a minimal chance."

"That`s brilliant, Toadsworth!" said Prof E. Gadd. "What are we waiting for?"

While Master Malu was wrestling against KSB again (without any chance of winning), the rest of the team embarked into the M.A.R.I.O. and flew off. With Toad controlling it and not knowing how to do, the battle seemed lost. However a brilliant idea popped out in Malu`s mind.

"If we use Master Hand`s powers of thought-speaking and fighting abilities, maybe we can free Bowser from KSB!"

Malu then forgot about KSB`s monstrous body and aimed for the head. With the right hand (Master Hand), he slapped KSB`s face. King Size Bowser did nothing at first. He thus received another slap. And another slap, and more and more… while slapping, Malu used Master Hand`s thought-speak.

"Bowser, wake up! Don`t let this monster`s mind take over yours! You gotta do something!"

A flash of intelligence suddenly passed through KSB`s monstrous eyes. In KSB`s mind, everything went mad. It seemed like the three minds had de-merged, only to remerge again.

Bowser had taken back his mind, although he was still trapped in that body. Bowser Jr and Giga Bowser were still mind-merged, however. Outside KSB`s mind, the battle looked quite strange. KSB was trapped on the field, not knowing anymore what to do. Bowser, by the only power of its mind, had troubled KSB. Fighting against Giga Bowser`s basic instincts, Bowser successfully took control of KSB`s feet and legs. Master Malu suddenly understood that their strategy worked and that if they ever wanted to free the three Bowsers, they had to escort KSB to the fusion machine and strike if Giga Bowser`s mind was to get back in control.

This happened twice during the short walk needed to reach the machine. However each time Master Malu attacked with slaps and thought-speaking. Finally KSB reached a pod, and Master Malu lifted the lever, splitting KSB into the three Bowsers: Bowser Jr, Bowser and Giga Bowser.

"Wha… what happened?" Bowser asked.

"Papa, we lost to that guy with that overgrown hand!" Bowser Jr. answered.

Giga Bowser released an extremely loud growl.

The M.A.R.I.O. landed near. Princess Peach came out of it, and told Bowser the truth.

"The fusion of you, your son and your Giga self have turned you into a monster. Well, you already are, but you had enough power to destroy the world – and let me tell the truth: a destroyed world has very little value for a powerful monster."

"Yeah, you`re right," Bowser said suddenly. "I hate to admit t, but you`re like Mario: always going for the right things… you made me notice that I was doing a great mistake."

After de-merging with Mario and Luigi (who also de-merged at the same time), Master Hand used an unknown power to trap Giga Bowser in a rock shell and said by thought-speak:

"I`ll bring this one to the Smash Universe. He`ll be less of a threat than here. And if everything goes well, I`ll go back in time to have it for the Melee competition."

"That explains a lot of things," Peach said. "I always wondered where you had gotten that monster."

To be continued… again. Last chapter: The Review of the Player


	10. Review of the Player

Chapter 10: The Review of the player

Disclaimer: I don`t own nor the Mario series, nor any other series appearing in this fanfic. I don`t own the characters. I own nothing of that. If I did, the two BDANs would have become official games…

Before leaving for the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario said to Link:

"You should sometimes pass in our universe – that`ll be vacations for you."

"Thanks for the invitation, but Ganondorf is like Bowser: I never know when he`ll launch an assault on Hyrule."

"Well, too bad." Mario concluded. "See you in the next Smash competition, if there is one!"

***

The return to the Mushroom Kingdom with the M.A.R.I.O. was quite calm, after the great battle that had happened. As soon as they appeared on the other side of the rift and landed on the ground, they were welcomed by angry looks in the faces of Donkey Kong and his crew.

"So that is it, eh?" You go on an adventure and you forget us? Well, the fusion between the Mushroom Kingdom and Donkey Kong Island is no more valid!" the ape said, ripping off the contract. "I hope not to see you soon!"

Mario sighed. "Sorry DK, looks like we each prefer to go on an adventure on our sides. If you need help one day, I`ll be there to help you."

***

There stood the player and his friend, having completed a quite harsh game. One of them had controlled the right side of Master Malu and the other, the left side. The player wrote his review on a lined sheet of paper, then went to and wrote his review.

"The game is greater than the first BDAN. It combines elements from all of Miyamoto`s series, as well as things from Smash Bros. The two-player mode is great as well. The idea of merging characters is quite cool and gives impressing results. However, the game was too short, once again, but this time the last battle was too difficult! Here is my note: six out of ten."

Then the player received an e-mail from the webmaster. He quickly read it and cried happily:

"Super! I became a moderator! It`s been ten reviews I`m sending! Super cool!"

The end


End file.
